I Don't Want This Night To End
by OnlyHurtInside
Summary: SONGFIC - using the song I DONT WANT THIS NIGHT TO END by LUKE BRYAN; Please R&R. Beck meets Jade for the first time and never wants to leave her side.
1. your pretty eyes so blue

C-H-A-P-T-E-R-1

Girl, I know I don't know you

But your pretty little eyes so blue,

Are pulling me in like the moon on your skin

I'm so glad you trusted me to slide up on this dusty seat

And let your hair down, get outta town

Got the stars comin' out over my hood

And all I know now is it's going good

Beck Oliver stood near the back of the room in 9th grade. A new girl had just arrived to his school, and she walked in with pure confidence. This girl knew what she wanted in life, and anyone within a mile of sight could tell. She stood with her shoulders held back, eyes peircing anyone who dared to stare towards her. At the time, her hair was a dark brown, with red and blonde streaks running through it. She wore all black, except for a pair of red combat boots that flopped as she walked.

Those eyes. Beck couldn't help but notice her bright blue eyes. They never looked around nervously, instead, held the look of sarcasm and boredom. As Sikowitz attempted to direct her to her seat, she just stood there, sliding a pair of silver scissors around her hand. Sikowitz acted nervously towards her.

"Are you going to the dance later?" one of the emo kids asked once Sikowitz had turned his back away to find another coconut.

"Ehh...," the new girl answered, hands curling around the scissors. "Probably... but if I do, don't you dare try hit on me again."

She spun around and took the seat next to Beck, in the total opposite direction of what Sikowitz had politely asked. Sikowitz took a deep breath, and continued up to the front of the classroom where he belonged. With that, the new girl muttered something about this class having a ghetto teacher.

xxx

Beck couldn't help but gasp at the new girl. Her name was Jade, he had found out from Cat, who somehow knew this creepy, dark girl.

Funny thing was, the goth girl was pale white. She wore a dark black skimpy dress made of complete lace, and the blackest heels he had ever seen. No color crossed her face, for her makeup wasn't over done for th dance.

Beck couldn't help but watch the way Jade's skin sparkled in the moonlight, like a bottle of Fizzy Soda. He wanted to hand her some. For some reason, she completed him. He needed her.

More then anything, Beck knew he needed to go up to her, and plainly say, "Hey, wanna hang out?"

Which is exactly what he did next. He went up to her, smiled, bowed down like a prince.

"and who the HELL are you?"

He laughed. Her accent was a combination of New York and Tennesse. He could already tell she was a singer because she had an amazing melody to her voice. Better then anyone here, at least. Maybe it was just him, but the room felt like it had just gotten ten times hotter, and he began to stutter and sweat.

"I... I... I am Beck... Beck A-A-Oliver."

"Oh," she said, nodding. "I heard about you. Your quite the man around here." She laughed. "But apparently, I intimidate you."

"Would you like to come hang out with me? I know a great coffee shop."

She nodded, and they slid off to Beck's Truck.

xxx

"Why is it so god damn dusty in here?"

Beck laughed, this girl was so blunt. She spoke what she was thinking.

"Scared of a little dirt?"

She scowled. "I'm not scared of anything. Where the fuck are we going anyway?"

Beck couldn't think straight. She was now kicking off her heels and pulling off the black tights under that skimpy dress. He couldn't help but stare. Her legs were whiter then her face, but they we're quite appealing to him.

"Yo!" She hollered, noticing his blank stare. "My face is up here!"

"I'm taking you to this coffee shop I know, a little bit away from town. Out more in the rural areas, I think you'll like it," Beck said, starting the truck.

"What makes you think that?"

Beck gave his answer a long hard thought. He ran a hand through his hair, concetrating deeply for the perfect answer to this question

"You trusted me enough to come," he finally answered. She didn't have an answer back, though.

He began to back away from the schools parking lot. She flipped her hair back, finally pulling it out of the fancy up do.

"It looked so pretty like that," Beck told her, but she ignored him, taking pin after pin out of it. Finally, gorgeous loose curls fell around her face, and she yawned.

"Tired?"

She answered with a nod, and finally leaned her head close to his shoulder.

xxx

"How long till we are there?" Jade asked sleepily, lifting her head off Beck's shoulder.

"Not long."

Jade nodded, as Beck flipped the music on. "It's mostly country music around here though..."

All she could say was "Oh," as Beck rested one hand on her leg. They pulled into an abandoned old country side, with a small coffee shop off the side. Jade smiled at the place.

"Looks cozy, huh?" Beck asked.

"I like it more because it looks like a murder would happen here."

Beck sighed, as Jade opened the door, and stepped out, still barefoot. She didn't seem to care much about that though, and looked up at the sky. Sparkly stars filled the sky, and they reminded him of her beautiful eyes. Once again. Her eyes. She continued to gaze at the stars, while he tried to get a glimpse of her beauty.

"I have a blanket in the back," Beck guestered to Jade. "We can get some hot Coco from the shop and chill back here."

She didn't protest, and he took it as a good sign.


	2. i am set on cruise contol

C-H-A-P-T-E-R-2

_You got your hands up, You're rocking in my truck._

_You got the radio on, You're singing every song._

_I'm set on cruise control._

_I'm slowing loosing hold of everything I got_

_You're looking so damn hot._

After gazing at the stars, Beck told Jade that he knew a place not far from here that had a lake near by. He promised her it wouldn't be freezing cold, and they both packed up and headed out.

"Change the song," Jade pleaded, fiddling with the radio some more. She wasn't sure what she was doing, but she prayed to GOD that there was better music on. She finally came across the song she liked, and sure enough, she left it play.

"I FUCKING LOVE THIS SONG," She squealed, throwing her hands up in the air and beginning to rock around. She was acting like a drunk girl, but Beck didn't mind, because she was easily showing a side of her that alot of people didn't get to see. She was happy.

"Your song is going off," Beck pointed, as the voice began to fade out over the radio. Jade was wide awake now, which was funny for as late as it was.

"So," She said. "Another song will come on. If I like the station, usually I will sing every song."

And boy, was she right. Beck noticed that she'd sing along to almsot anything - rap, show tunes, rock and roll. He had barely known her, and she for some reason amazed him. The delicate yet exciting way her hair would brush his shoulders, the way she slammed her fist hard into something and not wince at any pain, the way she could sit still and sing along to the song beautifully - it all made him want her more and more. He wanted her like a vampire wanted blood, like an orphan wanted a family. He wanted her like a 900 pound man wanted food while dieting, like a mother wanted her new born baby.

He wanted Jade. Their was no question about it. Jade could disagree though, telling you exactly how she felt about everything else. She never asked Beck what he thought. Ever.

They hadn't known each other long. Things could change.

She smiled at him, this smirk that screamed - "COME PLAY WITH ME!" Beck had to hold onto the steering wheel tight to stop from grabbing her. Any other time, girls would be begging for him to kiss them. Jade, she was different. She'd lick her lips every once and while, occasionally get closer, but then she'd turn away. She enjoyed being in the distance, and Beck didn't like that.


End file.
